The Office
by HensonsAnimal
Summary: Bella's weekend plans have fallen through, and having the boss' snarky son across from her desk isn't helping matters at all. It's a very powerful thing to ignore someone, don't you know? One Shot, Lemons, M Rated, B


Monday.  
Just another monotonous Monday of my life.  
Or it would have been monotonous had my house mate/pet cat not recently ran up veterinary bills that equal, sweetly enough, the money I had previously saved for a little pamper weekend with my girls.  
A pamper session that I cannot now attend because one, I can't afford it, and two, the dumb cat went and died the day I brought it home from the vets.  
Perfect.  
Don't get me wrong or anything! I loved that cat, it was like a sister to me. An annoyingly loud sister that tears up my furniture and pisses on my carpets, but a sister nonetheless.

So yes, I am sad about it! And I'm even more sad that I can't go with my girls to the spa. My coming weekend and week were now completely free, and of course, thinking ahead I had booked it off work. So I have a week free... to do nothing...because I have no indulgence money...because the cat died.  
Without sounding childish? Fuck my life.

I sat at my desk contemplating all the of things that went wrong with the damn moggie before it eventually just gave up itself. It didn't seem in pain, _I _seemed more in pain that the cat when presented the bill! I began thinking of all of the things I could possibly do in the week to keep my moral up. Tidy the apartment maybe? Catch up on television? Nothing of course, of consequence.

I drummed my fingers on the top of my desk.

I worked in an office.

Masen Media Limited

M.M.L

M_y _M_onotonous _L_ife_

The only true perk of this job were the fact I got to work with my best friend Alice. She was on a completely different floor and actually had an interesting job however. I suppose another perk you could say was working in the same cubicle block as Edward Masen. That was a pretty spectacular thing if truth be told. Son of Carlisle Masen, current owner of M.M.L and grandson of Edward Masen Sr., founder of M.M.L.

He worked on the same floor as me. Doing the same job as me. In the same cubicle.. as me.

What a sweet beautiful world we live in.

He was of course, like his family, unbelievably stunning. Everything about him screamed _"just take me into a cupboard and have your way with me!"_ I mean …. not that I've thought about that …. much.

I liked him! But I never spoke to him! Are you crazy? I don't really draw necessary attention to myself.

As I thought this I heard my name.

"Miss Isabella?" I span around on my chair to face the head office, Carlisle was peering out of it with a smile on his face. As always. He was honestly a wonderful boss.

"Yes sir?" I answered politely

"Could you come here for a moment please?" he asked before thanking me and returning to his office.

I stood up without hesitation and felt people looking at me. _How awful! that has to be one of the worst feelings in the world!_

I ignored the flames burning at my skin from the unwanted glares and walked into his office directly. I closed the door behind me and sat in the chair notioned for me by Carlisle.

"What was it you wanted sir?" I asked curiously, as I sat down

"Oh it's nothing critically important, but I was wondering. I read in the books and that you have asked for next week and this weekend off?" I nodded, "You see here's the problem! Whoever made these breaks book confirmed did not confirm them with me! And we have to run through a few new launches next week, and if I'm honest! As your manager, I feel we would really benefit with you being there to give your opinions. So, I feel dreadful for asking this, but is there any possible way you could come in to work for that week? I would have no problem to allocate you another time for your break and extra! You really would be doing me a huge favour Isabella"

A part of my heart dropped that I honestly wouldn't have any time for breaks soon, but another half rose and expanded with pride, _he actually wanted me to be there!_

"Well sir, funnily enough, the plans I had settled for that week are now completely off the record. Of course I'll come into work" I smiled.

He smiled back at me with beams, "Oh that is truly perfection! I can't thank you enough, I'll book you in for the two weeks off after! All time fully paid of course!" he winked at me and I laughed in response.

"Really it isn't necessary!"

"Oh I insist!" He smiled back at me and I nodded in submission.

He went over a few last things before I left to return to my desk. I was of course happy with the prospect of work off and paid for two weeks! But... then again, I do miss out on seeing my girls, and I don't have a cat to comfort me any more.

I sighed and returned to my desk with a thump.

I slowly ran my hands along the smooth varnished wood surface until my arms were stretched out to my sides and my head was resting lazily on the edge of the desk, my hair completely masking my face.

A few moments went by before a sound alerted on my computer. The shrill tone slapped me out of my reverie and I lunged to switch off my speakers. I had the early throbs of a headache approaching and that certainly wasn't helping.

My eyes lazily wandered to my computer where I saw a chat box flashing in the bottom right hand corner. I clicked on it, and my jaw almost hit the floor when I read what was before me.

**Edward: **Why so sad?

I read it over and over before looking up from the screen to where he sat. His penetrating eyes focussed on me curiously, I felt hypnotized by them. This was the first time I had been asked a question by him. Why hadn't he just spoken aloud? I looked back down to the screen, before another message popped up.

**Edward: **Is it a secret?

I squinted at the screen before replying

**Isabella: **_I'm not sad_

I pressed the send button and got a reply almost instantly

**Edward: **Maybe you should tell your face that

I almost gawked at my screen.

**Isabella: **_Maybe you should mind your own business!_

I looked up at him, but he was looking down at his screen, smirking.

**Edward: **Perhaps. I'll try that some time. But there's no fooling me. Why are you sad? You look like somebody just killed your cat or something.

I winced when I read it and any aggression I had, dropped. I really did love that cat. The little bastard.

**Isabella: **_Ironically enough, you're not far off. Thanks._

This time when I looked up, his eyes were wider and he had that, _"I've just been a dick head" _look on his face.

**Edward:**You're not kidding, your cat just died?

**Isabella: **_If by just, you mean Saturday night? Then yes._

**Edward: **Oh! Well then shit! I'm really sorry, I know I must have sounded like some insensitive pig

**Isabella: **_Pretty much_

**Edward: **I really am sorry. What did my father want with you by the way?

**Isabella: **_Why do you want to know?_

**Edward: **Well, no reason other than curiosity. I have no work to do. Neither do you. I don't really fancy talking to Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley about times and affairs in The Hills, so this is where we are.

I laughed to myself at his justification of himself. Shaking my head slightly.

**Isabella: **_It was nothing Edward, your father just asked if I can work next week._

**Edward: **But you have the week off?

**Isabella: **_Well, not any more_.

**Edward: **I'm working next week too

**Isabella: **_So?_

**Edward: **You've got quite the attitude haven't you

I gasped at his front! I looked up at him to see him looking right back at me

**Isabella: **_You are kidding? _

**Edward: **Why would I be 'kidding'? I apologised to you, be grateful!

What a bastard! The audacity!

I closed the conversation and turned back to do the market research Carlisle had been talking about in his office. I searched for everything I would need but I couldn't quite focus. I couldn't believe him! I knew he was gorgeous but that didn't mean he had to be a total dick!

I was glad that I hadn't started talking to him sooner.

Insensitive pig.

I saw the chat box pop up once again

I clicked on it.

**Edward: **Are you ignoring me?

I closed the box and went back to research

Moments later, it popped up again

**Edward: **I'll take that as a yes?

I huffed and went back to work once again

**Edward:** Fuck don't ignore me, please! It's a very powerful thing to ignore someone and I can't stand it!

I smirked to myself, happy that I was annoying him.

I ignored him once again

**Edward: **Isabella! I know you're reading this. I'm sorry if I upset you or something. Please don't make me stuck with Jessica and Lauren.

I ignored him. Good, let him suffer.

The silence in the office mixed with the echoed squeals of Lauren and Jessica was burning my brain. I had to get out of here.

I opened my drawer and pulled out my last pack of cigarettes. I checked them briefly for a lighter, before getting up from my desk and walking straight out the corridor and up the stairs to the roof. I opened the fire exit and slipped out quickly. The cool breeze hit me and I could finally breathe. I was about to reach into my pocket when I heard the latch on the fire exit door. Then a few things happened rapidly in front of my eyes.

My cigarettes were torn from my hand and both of my hand pulled by the wrists and held tightly against the wall I was leaning against. I tried to step out but my feet were pinned against the wall also. I looked up quickly, freaked out beyond belief.

Only to see..

_Edward_

Before I could say anything, his husky voice shook me out of my reverie and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Why are you ignoring me" I gulped at his tone and found myself unable to reply.

After a few second I saw anger rise in his eyes and I felt his hips hit against mine, I gasped at the contact and his voice.

"Answer me!" he growled at me.

"Because you're rude!" I spat back at him, trying to push him away.

He gripped tighter

"Stop fighting me!" he grunted and pushed me harder against the wall, I felt something break through the skin on the back of my hand, I winced from the heavy pulsing that rushed to my hand.

"What are you doing?" I hissed back at him.

"Don't ignore me!" he almost shouted and pushed me harder against the wall, I whimpered and tried to push against him as my hand under his grasp.

"You're... hurting.. me" I gasped back at him. Trying to pull away from his grasp. His brow furrowed, before realisation dawned in his eyes and he released me completely. The rush under my skin was enough to make my body fall to the floor. I leant up against the wall, holding my hand by the wrist tightly, the back of my hand pressed against my skirt, I couldn't stand to see any blood. I groaned at the pressure.

"What did I do?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

Enough to make my blood boil.

I sat up quickly and before he could say anything else, I drew my hand back and slapped him harshly across the face.

My palm stung brilliantly and the smile that beamed across my lips didn't seem healthy. His head ricocheted from the impact and a nasty red hand print was pulsing on his skin. He head flew back to face me just as I was about to slap him again. However I wasn't so fortunate this time.

He reached up and snatched my wrist, pulling it out to the side.

His eyes were furious, burning into mine.

"Don't. Hit me" he said through gritted teeth.

I brought my left hand up ready to slap him but he caught it before I even had the chance.

My anger fuelled and I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him.

Our eyes met and I could feel the tension between us.

Suddenly the pressure on my wrists increased and I braced for another impact against the wall. But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see his clouded with a different emotion.

Before I could second think he pulled my body to his. His arms attaching themselves to my hips and pulling them to his. I gasped at the feeling of his clear arousal against mine.

Suddenly, my arms wrapped around his neck and wove into his hair, pulling his face to mine. His lips pushed against mine with needy raw passion. I opened my mouth, allowing access for his tongue immedietely. He groaned into my mouth and released my hips, running his hands around until he cupped my ass, he lifted my body up, my skirt lifting up until it was around my hips. I groaned at the contact and wrapped my legs around his hips. My shoes falling from my feet and clattering against the floor.

I felt us moving back until I came in contact with the wall once again. He pushed his hips roughly against mine and I groaned loudly.

He secured me in place against the wall and I gripped tightly around his hips with my legs.

His hands found my hair and untied the uncomfortable bun I had, letting my hair fall around my shoulders, I swore I heard him growl. His palms moved to cup my face and he pulled his lips sweetly to mine

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this" he whispered against my cheek as his hands ran lower over my collarbones.

I gasped at what he had said.

"I want you" he whispered against my neck, kissing me softly.

My hands wove into his hair and pulled him away from my skin,

His eyes looked into mine expectedly,

"then have me" I declared, his eyes snapped down to look at my lips as I spoke, then back up once I'd finished. His hands moved to the top of my blouse and I nodded, silently saying it was okay. _I really wanted this_.

His hands made quick work of my buttons and slipped the shirt from my shoulders, I was left just in a midnight blue lace bra on top. He groaned and ducked his head down to kiss the top of my breasts. I groaned at his hot mouth on me and moved my hands to try and tug at his shirt.

He shifted back and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. All the while pushing his hips into mine to secure me against the wall, I groaned and my head fell back, thumping the wall slightly. I would have been distracted if his body hadn't taken my full concentration. Everything about him screamed perfection. Although I admit when he did mention my cat I was pissed, but right now? Perfection!

When he dropped his shirt on the floor his arms moved round and ran across mine, making me shiver in excitement. When I felt his hand reach my back and arched forward and he unlatched my bra, letting it fall down into the pile of material we were creating beneath us.

He groaned, loudly and the heat between us re-ignited. His head dove down and sucked my nipple into his mouth, I moaned and pushed my hips against his and I wove my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me. He continued kissing and sucking and nipping at my skin as my hands awkwardly ran down his chest to unbutton his pants.

His eyes shot up to mine and I was stunned by the fire that burned inside them, he lowered his hands to undo his jeans along with my hands and moaned loudly when my hand grazed his hard bulge. He dropped his jeans and was just left in boxers, I yearned to pull them down with my teeth but he had other ideas. He unhooked my legs from around his hips and settled me down, quickly falling to his knees and pressing his lips against my abdomen. I sighed and slumped against the wall and his hands found the zipper on my skirt. He quickly pulled it down me and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

His hands gripped onto my hips and his eyes flew up to meet mine, eyebrow raised. "Stockings?"

I could see the passion that was burning through his body beneath mine and I was lost for words. What could I say! Instead I pushed my legs together and rubbed my thighs trying to create some kind of friction to release with. Before I could ever start his hands reached to the inside of my legs and pulled them apart, "I don't think so" he muttered. His mouth pushed onto the inside of my thigh so close to where I needed it, I gasped and reached down to pull him up to me once again.

"What do you need Isabella?" I whimpered,

"You, please!" I begged

"Good to know" he grinned before standing once again and turning be around to face the wall. I bit my lip and felt his hips against mine, still clothed. But only for a moment. I reached behind me as he was about to bend me over and yanked down the front of his boxers, releasing what I wanted most. I felt him chuckle to himself as he bent me over, pushing my hands to brace myself against the wall. I pushed my hips back against his and he reached down rapidly to pull my panties down from behind. I moved to unclasp my stocking but his hand stopped me.

"keep them on" he almost growled, I bit my lip and prepared for whatever he would give me. God knows I've wanted this for a long time.

I felt his hands grip my hips and rub my skin all the way up my back and around to cup my breasts, back down my stomach and inward to where I needed him most. One hand dropped back but the other continued to work inwards, finding my clit and giving me exactly what I wanted.

"Oh my goddd" I groaned

"You like that?" he asked as he sped up his movement, I groaned and pushed my hips back into his sighing yes. "Then you're gonna love this" he sighed before I felt him. The head of his huge member pressed where I needed it, "god you're so wet!" he muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't hesitate after to push fully into me. I gasped and groaned at the same time as he stretched me beyond belief. It hurt to have such a sudden impact inside me and I whimpered slightly, gripping my fist against the wall.

He paused, sensing something was wrong. "Are you okay, my love" he asked intently. I gave myself a few seconds before I nodded, "we can stop if you need to" he mumbled against my skin, I could feel all of his pressed against me, his cheek resting on my back as his hands caressed the area that was burning inside of me. "No, I need you" I finally said.

He pressed a small kiss to my lower back and mumbled a sorry across my skin. His hands returned to my hips before pulling out slightly, making me groan this time, only before pushing back in. He reached a spot inside me that made me turn almost ravenous. I wanted him now and the pain was gone.

"Faster" I sighed. He didn't hesitate before pushing and pulling at my body in all the right places, thrusting his huge pulsing member into me repetitively, reaching deeper every time. His hands moved up and held my breasts, pinching my skin again softly before the words came

"Oh baby, your pussy is so warm and tight for me, you're practically dripping over me" I groaned at his words and pushed against him more, "you like it when I talk like that do you?"

"yesss" I sighed "I fucking love your huge cock inside me" I admitted hoarsely . He growled before pounding into me harder and faster, making me bump against the wall, I groaned once again and he changed his movement. He lifted my shoulders back and stepped to the wall so I was flat against it, his cock still pulsing inside of me. I whimpered with need. He lifted my thigh so he could get even closer to me and began pushing into me harder and faster than before. I groaned at this new position and his lips found my neck, kissing and biting and sucking me skin. I gripped backwards to hold his head against mine and he thrust me against the wall. I could feel myself coming closer.

"Ughhhhh, Edward I'm gonna cum" I said as I gripped him tighter against me,

"Let go baby" He sighed into my skin, I was about to cum when he spoke once more, closer this time, right beside my ear. "Milk my big cock fucking dry" I groaned and screamed as I felt euphoria run through my body, I was still violently orgasming when his hands gripped my hips and he thrust wildly into me before releasing himself with a gutteral moan, sighing my name while he did it.

When our orgasms ceased he held me tightly against his body before pulling out of me. It felt as if I was made un-whole again. He kissed my neck softly before turning me around and pressing his lips against mine, his hands cupping my cheeks and holding me to him.

"That was amazing" he sighed against my lips. I felt my chest swell with pride before I returned the feeling.

Before long he had reached down, kissing my sensitive skin softly before pulling pulling up my panties. Then slipping my skirt up my body. Zipping it and kissing me while he did it. I noticed his boxers were already up and he pulled his jeans up his body, reaching for my bra next he pulled it up my arms and reached behind me to do it back up. Pressing his lips against mine once more, as soon as he pulled away I yearned for more, although my body felt like jelly. He slipped my shirt up behind me and buttoned it up, leaving it un-tucked from my skirt. Then he pulled his on, and buttoned it up.

He looked back at me and a swell of embarrassment flushed through me as I slumped back against the wall. Avoiding his glare.

I hadn't thought to ask myself at the time, 'what would happen after?'

Before I could say anything he strode towards me and pushed his lips against mine as his hands ran up my body and massaged my breasts once again. "Don't think this is the end of this, you ignited something in me that I want to keep forever. I want you now and I'll want you again every day for the rest of my life" his tongue pushed into my mouth and I gripped his face to mine. "I want you too" he slowed his movements and pulled back to brush my hair from my face.

"we have to get back, but when we do, don't forget about this, please" he looked almost nervous

"impossible" I sighed and kissed him once more, before letting go and walking back alone to the exit, bringing me back into the building, I descended the stairs and made a dash for the toilets before returning to my desk.

I surely didn't expect _that_ today


End file.
